The DCCT represents lrgst clinical trial to evaluate whether pts with insulin-depdnt diabetes mellitus whose blood glucose levels are maintained in the normal/near-normal range, will have same, fewer, or more complications than pts whose levels are in usual diabetic range. Retinal changes the major endpoint. Renal, cardiac and neurological assessments also made.